


Mashed Pertaters

by jjournal



Category: superfamily - Fandom
Genre: !Young Peter perspective, Food Fight, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjournal/pseuds/jjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which superfamily have lunch, that Tony made, and Steve suddenly gets playful. </p>
<p>!YoungPeter perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mashed Pertaters

Peter set out to explore the backyard. The grass was taller than he was used to and reveled in that. It helped fuel his tropical island adventure mode. A dragonfly buzzed by. 

 

“Peter!” Steve called out, “Where are you?”

 

Peter didn’t move from his position on the ground. He could just about make Steve walking towards him.

 

“Peter.” Steve sing song-ed.

 

He could feel a giggle building up so he moved to slap both his hands on his mouth. The giggle came out anyway and then he was suddenly picked up by big hands.

 

“There you are.” Steve held him a little further away from his chest, “What were you doing rolling in the mud like a dog?”

 

He liked the idea of a dog, “Ruff!”

 

“Oh I see.” Steve raised both eyebrows and that got another giggle from Peter. “Are you hungry?”

 

“Ruff Ruff!” He tried to wag his tail but then remembered that he didn’t have one.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Steve started heading towards the kitchen.

 

Peter liked being carried just as much as he liked lying on the grass and staring at the big sky. He liked the new perspective and he also liked being cuddled by Pops or Dad.

 

He scrunched his nose when they made it in the house. It smelled bad. Pops noticed his expression and put a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. Peter copied the gesture but ended up poking his upper lip pretty hard. He scowled.

 

“Hey guys!” Tony exclaimed from his stance by the kitchen table. He was putting down plates of food and looking awfully cheery, “Just finished the last of it. So we can eat now.” He noticed Peter’s messy clothing and added, “Peter’s gotta wash his hands first though.”

 

“Awh.” But Steve steered him to the sink to help him wash the dirt off his hands. He marveled at how dark the water became and pointed it out to Steve. Pops nodded, “That’s why you have to wash them before you eat.”

 

Soon they were all seated around the table and Peter had most of his food coating his hands in a yellow mush. He fisted the right hand and smiled at the squished mashed potatoes that oozed in between his fingers.

“Oh my God, Peter.” Tony suddenly exclaimed thinning his lips at the mess, “It’s not play-doh.”

 

He stopped the squishing and tried to wipe his hands on the table.

 

Dad rolled his eyes before mashed potatoes appeared on his cheek. His eyes widened.

 

Peter looked down at his yellow mush in confusion – how? And then he was hit with mashed potatoes and Pops did it! He felt a giggle erupt out of him and he picked up a good dollop to throw at Steve. It missed and hit the table with a plop. Didn’t matter though because Dad had gotten up and was now smearing the mash potatoes on Pops face. And Pops was just sitting there smiling. He pushed himself unto the table to get closer to them and tried to throw another fistful. This time it caught on Dad’s arm.

 

Both of them turned to look at him and then his hair was covered in food! He started laughing but then remembered that he’d just had his hair washed this morning.

 

“Oh, no, Pete. Don’t cry, it’s just a game.”

 

“Don’t worry we’ll get you cleaned up.”

 

He picked up the orange juice that wasn’t in a Sippy cup and splashed it at them.


End file.
